Kaia Avalon
Biography The Avalon family is recognized as a family of witches, specializing in fire magic and dating back to the Medieval period, where they would be hunted to be burnt at the stake. However, they were rarely caught, some of them even going as far as using ‘The Merging’ spell as a resort of escape. Witchcraft has since then been kept silent for the most part and is a forgotten art of the past, seen now as foolish folklore used to scare the children. Little does the modern society of humans know that they still remain in plain sight, their resemblance to the human race being almost uncanny apart from their abnormally coloured eyes. However, none of the direct family members share the same eye colour but none really notice nor bother to ask. Kaia had always been quiet for the most part, spending her free time in the local library or with her numbered friends where she would always remain mostly silent. It had been only recently; her 14th birthday, when her mother had informed her of her witch state, leaving her with an internal debate as to what she would pursue in the future, this now having large points of possibility. By this stage she had already applied to numerous high schools but now there was one more that she began to research: Yokai Academy. She was left in a daze as to what her studies would be like in the future, the news of being a witch surprisingly not having too much of a toll on her. It wasn't until the first time that she used magic when she made her decision; she would independently study magic arts under the supervision of her mother and would attend school in Osaka as had been originally planned. However, she had received the news of the plans changing along with the knowledge that her mother was pregnant. As much as she wanted to remain and care for her mother, she had been persuaded to pursue her studies elsewhere, following in the footsteps of multiple generations before her own. Her original decision had taken her mother by surprise, however, she now claimed that it was her 'destiny' and 'tradition', leaving a reluctant Kaia to apply to Yokai Academy and leaving her previous human life behind. Appearance Kaia stands at 5’2” and with her mostly slim build, weighs in at about 103 pounds. Her long, black hair is usually left out, brushed and all and accompanied by a crimson red ribbon, more than often tied into a bow in her hair. The ribbon had been given to her by her mother, a few weeks before she discovered her true form. The transformation between her human and witch form isn't noticeable, the only change being in the color of her eyes which are an abnormal shade of violet that glow softly, however this is not noticeable apart from when in the cover of darkness or when she is casting spells, the glow seeming to grow in intensity. As of her trip to Russia, whilst under the influence of a particular potion, her eyes seem to glow even stronger, the violet turning more of a magenta and her hair also appearing brown in some lights. Young Kaia.gif|A younger Kaia Kaia 1.gif|Present day Kaia Personality Kaia is a quiet and level-headed girl, rarely speaking to anyone unless they address her or she is comfortable toward them. Although seemingly anti-social, she can hold a conversation with anyone with ease. When she does speak, she is known to be quite blunt about things, never sugar coating it unless she knows how sensitive of a person they are. Extremely sharp and open minded, it compliments her gifted academic ability and general attitude toward school which she does not seem to mind. However, she is unable to handle a large amount of mental torment at once, be it teasing or someone messing with her head in general, leaving her susceptible to hypnotism and she'll break fairly quickly. Unlike most other students at the Academy, she doesn't seem to mind humans all too much, however, she doesn't have much of a high opinion of them either and is actually a bit scared of them. Whilst under the influence of the potion, Kaia's personality shifts dramatically, causing her to be a lot more open to those around her and would make her considered as 'more social'. In her forced witch state, her mind is considered to be sharper and the girl will find herself ranting and rambling more often. Skills Academic Math: 9/10 Language Arts: 8/10 Art: 5/10 Gym: 10/10 Music (piano): 11/10 Cooking: 4/10 Foreign Language (English): 8/10 Combat Hand to Hand: 8/10 Blunt Weaponry: 1/10 Bladed Weaponry: 3/10 Ranged Weaponry: 11/10 Thrown Weaponry: 5/10 Magic Arts: 7/10 Physical Vulnerability: 8/10 Misc. Swimming: 7/10 Crafting: 8/10 Social: 10/10 Alchemy: 9/10 Spells As a witch, Kaia is able to cast a various number of spells, some being harmful and others having minimal effect. She capable of healing another Yōkai or human, however, this is currently only limited to flesh wounds. Her stamina for casting spells is extremely limited at this point in time yet is outstandingly powerful for the current age she is in, able to level with some of the oldest, most experienced witches in the world and is considered to be a prodigy in magic. A majority of the spells she casts are experimental and unique to her, therefore no one else any magical capability is able to cast them. Her magical aura is generally a shining violet, matching the color of her eyes. Although her fire magic would be considered the most powerful, she rarely uses it due to this very reason and only uses her magic in general unless in convenient situations. By the cover of night, her magical power is enhanced, and even more so during a full moon. However, when exposed to moonlight during a full moon, she goes into a trance-like state, not being able to control her own body and being replaced by a different entity which possesses immense magical ability. She is unable to remember anything that occurs whilst in this form. Although she is an extremely powerful witch, she often fails to cast particular spells with her wand. Potion of Enchantment - Forced Witch After spending some time reading into it, Kaia had discovered a particular recipe for a potion which allowed her to temporarily cast spells without the use of a wand. With this, she has no need to verbally state spells and due to this, her magic is significantly more powerful than it would be usually, making it unpredictable. Along with this, she can create spells on the spot to serve whatever purpose she wishes. The recipe is fairly simple, although she would refuse to share it with anyone, having no idea what effects it may have on anyone else. It currently has effects on her appearance and personality as well as her abilities, regardless of her denial. Once the potion wears off, the girl is left with a yearning for more and also gains a painful headache. She keeps a few ounces in a flask which she carries around with her, needing no more than a few drops for it to have an effect. The effects seem to grow in number daily and she is unable to cope without the substance for longer than 48 hours. Known Side Effects Positive *Magic enhancement *Sharpened senses *Ability to use magic without a wand Negative *Severe exaustion *Resurfacing memories *Extreme headaches *Periods of unconsciousness *High fever *Slurred and childish speech Neutral *Personality alteration Schedule 1st - Physical Education 2nd - Algebra I 3rd - Language Arts 4th - Music 5th - Biology 6th - Culinary Arts 7th - Yōkai History Trivia *Kaia Avalon is the first witch in recorded history able to use magic without the use of a wand. *Her favourite colour is not violet. It's actually a pastel blue. *She skipped 2nd grade and is meant to currently be in 8th. *She is an only child and currently the only heir to the Avalon bloodline **Her mother is three months pregnant. *Archery is her favourite sport and pasttime, having done it on and off in the human world for about six years. *She hates jumpscares and will freak out/scream if she sees any. *Even though she likes sleeping in on weekends, she'll be up at 5am on any weekday to train with Frantz Kovich. *Although the Avalon family's primary magic is known to be fire, Kaia is exceptionally gifted at levitation. *She can produce violet fire, although has only done it by accident in the past. It holds a large amount of destructive capability. **Whilst under the influence of the potion, she is able to do it by free will and appears to be able to control the severity of it. *She was enrolled in piano lessons beginning at the age of 6. *After her first meeting with Stefan Jakobsan, she was inspired to try a science of her own, taking up the aspect of chemistry in witchcraft and growing an interest in alchemy. *Her favourite location in the school is the music classroom; not the rooftop. *She is left hand dominant. Category:Student